


Вслед

by Rik_i



Category: Fiasco - Stanislaw Lem, Tales of Pirx the Pilot - Stanislaw Lem
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, Romance, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Иногда дальнейший путь может подсказать тот, кого встретишь на развилке дорог.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Вслед

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее прошу прощения, командора потрогала только вскользь, по необходимости, и надеюсь не сильно помяла... )  
> Эта тема мариновалась во мне с 2012 года. Во всем, конечно, виноват пан Станислав, который двумя-тремя штрихами в своем последнем романе наметил кроссовер, подразнил ... и всё))  
> Наверное, можно и какоридж (с).
> 
> Герои не мои, никакой выгоды не извлекаю.

Лазерный нож распарывал ледяное поле на ровные лоскуты, Ангус поднимал многотонные блоки, бледно-голубые на срезах, уносил их в обозначенную зону, складывал в нужном порядке – и недоумевал. Кто придумал такие бестолковые соревнования? Скоростное бурение – еще куда ни шло, но вместо игры в детский конструктор усилиями нескольких машин можно было выстроить дом... Он до сих пор так и не понял, зачем вообще в это ввязался, по глупости ведь, не иначе.

Первым завершив очередной этап и получив в наушник судейскую отмашку, он наконец зашагал к финишу. Необходимо было пересечь равнину, сплошь покрытую мелкими гребнями льда, кое-где они были разбавлены громадными темными валунами, словно суп клёцками. Привыкший к подобным рельефам Ангус шел почти машинально, моторы Парсифаля размеренно пели. В конце концов, даже эти комичные конкурсы официально дают несколько почетных строчек в личное дело криоператора. Пригодится, если...

Если – что? 

Им вновь овладело раздражение, глухое и тяжелое, уже в который раз за последнее время. Поначалу он гнал от себя эти мысли, топил их в работе, смеялся над ними – двадцать три года, стремительно взлетающая карьера, что тебе еще нужно, парень? Оказалось – нужно. А вот с конкретикой было сложнее, и Ангус злился, когда подобные размышления начинали тревожить его, нападая словно пчелиный рой. 

Индикаторы перед глазами внезапно вспыхнули алым; гигант пошатнулся, Ангус едва успел совладать с инерцией массы. Когда восстановилось равновесие, он отключил проводящий контур перчаток, запустил быструю проверку систем. Попытался шевельнуть правой ногой Парсифаля – трансмиссии предупреждающе застонали. Перевел наружные камеры вниз – так и есть, ступня застряла в трещине, совсем неглубокой и шириной чуть больше двух метров, которую, однако, можно было вовремя заметить и просто перешагнуть. _"Если смотреть под ноги, а не в себя"_ , – с досадой подумал Ангус. Такого с ним еще не случалось, за два года сложнейшей работы в Антарктиде и на ближних планетах он ни разу не попадал в подобную нелепую ситуацию. 

Что же с ним такое творится?

Вместо того, чтобы заняться освобождением, Ангус погасил экран управления и посмотрел вперед, на конечный отрезок пути, который предстояло преодолеть. Соперники остались далеко позади, оборудование исправно, а до финиша всего ничего, каких-то пара миль, но он не двигался, снова впав в задумчивость. Весь начальный соревновательный азарт, которого и так было немного, теперь совсем пропал. Он просто стоял и ждал, чего – и сам не смог бы ответить. Справа раскинулся скальный массив, бурые каменные ребра выступали из снега, спрессованного ветрами у подножий. Не то чтобы Ангуса интересовали ландшафты острова, подобного он насмотрелся вдоволь. Вряд ли в чуждых изломах рельефа можно отыскать кривую собственной жизни; нет, совсем не так. Он глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза. Скорее, ощущение было сродни тому, когда разворачиваешь перед собой карту незнакомой доселе местности, чтобы решить, куда двинуться дальше. Можно пойти на север, можно на юг, или же никуда не идти, а просто поставить палатку. Ангус взвесил эту мысль – да, очень похоже на перепутье.

– Нужна помощь? – раздался в наушнике спокойный голос, и Ангус чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Мимоходом порадовался, что отключился от Парсифаля, иначе лежал бы сейчас ничком на льду, вот была бы потеха.   
Должно быть, он простоял наедине со своими странными мыслями довольно долго, так что один из соперников поравнялся с ним. Совсем рядом стоял еще один гигант, из тех криоходов, что привезли недавно; черный торс блестел свежим антикоррозийным составом. Оператора в кабине Ангус не мог разглядеть, пришлось бы немного повернуться, а ведь он все еще был ногой в трещине. 

– Нет, сейчас выберусь, спасибо, – ответил он. 

– До сих пор ты шел очень недурно. Не отставай. 

Из участников нынешних состязаний он никого не знал в лицо и даже не заглядывал в списки. Какая разница, ведь те профессионалы, с которыми хотелось бы потягаться, были далеко, кто в Антарктиде, а кто и на ближних планетах. Но удивительным образом Ангус откуда-то знал этот голос, так, словно бы он приснился ему однажды... 

Откуда? Где он мог слышать его?

Опять больше вопросов, чем ответов. Ангус заставил себя встряхнуться – не хватало еще кого-нибудь пропустить вперед. Повернул переключатель, вслушался в ровно ворчащие двигатели, поправил камеры и включил бур. Из-под стального острия лед разлетался радужным фонтаном. Ангус на пробу шевельнул ступней, фермы голени охнули, он осторожно поставил освобожденную ногу, на сей раз внимательно выбирая место. 

Темная фигура удалялась быстро, первого места уже наверняка не видать, но странное дело – Ангус не чувствовал разочарования. Наоборот. Охватившее его уныние куда-то исчезло, сердце билось чаще, неведомая радость звенела теперь в каждой мышце. На перевале было больше снега, он скрывал неровности ледового панциря. Ангус старался держать в поле зрения одновременно и коварный трек и незнакомца. Заставлял себя не суетиться, но так хотелось бежать! Делать этого в тысячетонной броне нельзя, однако он все равно выжимал из Парсифаля все, что мог. 

Показались круглые крыши строений научного городка, черный колосс стоял возле одного из них, победителя уже встречали. Ангус выдохнул, вскоре тоже перешагнул финишную прямую и остановился рядом. Заглушил двигатели, отстегнулся, спрыгнул на пол и быстро стянул с себя блестящую электронную кожу. Надевал термокостюм, ботинки и парку, подрагивая то ли от скользящего по влажному телу прохладного воздуха, то ли от нетерпения. 

Снаружи его кинулись поздравлять, он озирался, не зная, кого именно искать, вбежал в диспетчерскую, будто на пожар, кинулся к судейскому табло.   
– Кто первый? – нетерпеливо спросил он, впиваясь взглядом в итоговый протокол. Все подумают, что он, должно быть, огорчен вторым местом, да плевать. Ангусу нужно было одно – знать, кому принадлежит голос, позвавший его за собой. Кого так отчаянно и с такой радостью в сердце хотелось догнать?

Что ж, уступить самому командору Пирксу – совершенно не зазорно.

_"Готов спорить, ты ходишь в горы"_ – первое, что сказал ему Пиркс при знакомстве, пожимая руку. Ангус удивленно заморгал, на лбу ведь увлечение альпинизмом не написано, но командор только улыбнулся. Ангус посмотрел ему в глаза и сразу принял это безмолвное приглашение, покраснев, как девушка, которую позвали на свидание.   
Тут же, прямо у стола с закусками, принялись намечать план будущего похода. Выяснилось, что Пиркс был в ледниках Патагонии и привез с собой почти все снаряжение. Ангус, внутренне обмирая, рискнул предложить небольшой ледопад, который недавно заприметил себе, милях в двадцати от научного городка. На что-то более серьезное не было времени, у обоих получалось урвать не больше пары свободных дней.

Вышли на рассвете и обогнули базальтовое плато с запада. До цели можно было добраться часов за пять, но теперь это не было гонкой на скорость. Шли медленно, останавливаясь и переговариваясь, ни дать ни взять загородная прогулка. Небо висело низко и хмурилось тучами, но в просветы изредка все-таки проглядывало солнце, расталкивало свои лучи по отрогам и каменным осыпям.   
Пиркс интересовался его работой – похоже, искренне, потому что и сам был хорошо знаком с планетными большеходами, правда, в основном со старыми моделями. Ангусу было что рассказать. Воодушевленный тем, что появился благодарный слушатель, он даже поведал подробности экспедиции на Венере, не упомянув, впрочем, о своей полной роли в ней. От заинтересованных, а иногда задумчивых взглядов командора Ангуса лихорадило: то ему казалось, что наболтал лишнего, нахвастал сверх меры, и он смущенно замолкал, то наоборот, хотелось бежать вперед и хвалиться достижениями, как подросток. Случайно поймав добрую усмешку в свой адрес, он долго шел молча – сердце колотилось в горле и никак не желало успокаиваться. Впрочем, делить тишину с Пирксом оказалось легко. 

К вечеру добрались до хребта. Одну из скал разрезал пополам грязно-белый ледяной язык, расширяющийся книзу. Чем выше, тем разнообразнее к вековым наплывам льда добавлялись обманчиво простые скальные выступы, манящие к себе внутренние углы и желоба. Пиркс остановился. Забыв снять с плеч лямки рюкзака, он рассматривал в бинокль ледяные столбы, должно быть мысленно уже намечая пунктир трассы. Сумерки спускались быстро, окутывая фигуру замершего перед живописным препятствием человека будто в серую ткань. Поражаясь собственной наглости, Ангус зубами снял перчатку, достал из нагрудного кармана куртки маленький "Кодак" и сделал снимок. Пиркс даже не повернул голову на щелчок затвора, и Ангус бережно убрал фотоаппарат обратно в карман. Официальные фото командора можно было найти в газетах, но он украл этот момент только для себя одного. Никому больше... 

Поставили палатки и разогрели ужин. Ангус и думать не мог о сне, смотрел в сбрызнутую жемчугом темноту над головой, слушал. Пиркс рассказывал совсем не о звездах, и не травил космических анекдотов. Однако утром, сворачивая спальник и навешивая на пояс карабины, Ангус даже не мог вспомнить, о чем был разговор. Он просто чувствовал себя уверенным не только в предстоящем восхождении, но и во всем остальном тоже, и этого было достаточно.

Поднимались, попеременно страхуя друг друга. Командор шел уверенно, легко, Ангус старался держать его темп. К середине подъема ненадолго остановились на относительно пологой части склона; было пасмурно, и пройденный путь сверху казался разбросанными клоками ваты.  
Дальше стало труднее, изо льда иногда возникали скользкие каменные полки под хорошим углом к горизонтали, извилистые гладкие расщелины. Ангус вкручивал ледобуры, прикидывал траектории, слушал звон "кошек" о лед, собственное дыхание, шорох осыпающихся льдинок... Его перестал интересовать конец пути; только когда отчаянно заныли перегруженные мышцы он взглянул наверх и обнаружил, что вершина ледопада совсем рядом. Сколько прошло времени? Откровенно говоря, он думал, что начнет уставать раньше.

Пиркс ничего не сказал, но Ангус ощутил его одобрение – по крепкой хватке руки, протянутой для последнего рывка, по короткому довольному выдоху и озорным морщинкам в уголках глаз. Обычно он не обращал внимания на такие вещи, но сейчас, наверху, все чувства были обострены до предела; оглушенный ими, Ангус даже не мог по достоинству оценить раскинувшийся под ногами вид. По бескрайнему серому плато проплывали странные темные фигуры – тени подгоняемых ветром туч. 

– Из тебя мог бы получиться хороший пилот, – сказал Пиркс, когда они уже спустились вниз и уселись перекусить перед обратной дорогой. – Никогда не думал о космосе?

Ангус отвернул крышку термоса и держал ее в руках, рассматривая словно незнакомый предмет.

– Я сейчас о многом думаю, – наконец произнес он. 

Пиркс кивнул.

– Один мой знакомый спелеолог частенько приговаривает: "Не залезешь – не узнаешь". В основном, конечно, он имеет в виду пещеры, но в какой-то мере... Что?

Ангус, как раз откусивший от энергетического батончика, медленно прожевал и сглотнул.

– Его фамилия случайно не Вестейн? – спросил он, и по лицу Пиркса уже знал ответ. – Такой... средних лет, с залысинами?..

– С Марса, – добавил командор. 

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а потом расхохотались. 

– Что там было про теорию вероятности, – сказал Пиркс, вытирая платком лоб. – Ну, пора. Дойдем обратно еще до темноты. – И добавил, помолчав. – Я улетаю послезавтра. Но ты обязательно потом сообщи мне, что надумаешь. 

*** 

Из имитатора курсант Парвис вышел на своих двоих и даже с вполне человеческим цветом лица. Пиркс счел это хорошим знаком, учитывая все обстоятельства. Вдобавок к уже имеющимся трудностям в качестве финального задания "вслепую" автомат в этот раз сгенерировал отборную дичь; можно было бы заподозрить его в сговоре с предвзятыми членами комиссии, но Пиркс-то знал, что в жизни бывают совпадения и похлеще. Подумал, что сам в такой ситуации наверняка сориентировался бы не сразу. Вот Парвис не растерялся, он просто на время увеличил тягу. Да к черту, какое там просто! Он сделал это с хладнокровием и ювелирной точностью, даже кто-то из комиссии присвистнул. 

_"Болваны будут, если забракуют"_ , – неожиданно со злостью подумал Пиркс. Он припомнил их снисходительные мины год назад. Ах, командор Пиркс нашел во льдах Гренландии неограненный алмаз? Оператор планетных машин собирается переквалифицироваться в пилоты? Самоуверенно. Даже не представляем, что из этого может выйти, вряд ли что-то стоящее. Не будет ли это тратой нашего драгоценного времени? Что ж, после долгих уговоров мы на него, пожалуй, посмотрим, но исключительно из-за заслуг командора...   
Сборище снобов.

Парвис отчитался по форме, как положено, даже голос не дрожал. Только правая рука была сжата в кулак до побелевших костяшек. Он расписался левой и стоял неподвижно, пока комиссия, вполголоса переговариваясь, удалялась в соседний кабинет для вынесения решения. Пирксу тоже нужно было быть там. Ангус поднял глаза и посмотрел почему-то сквозь, без улыбки. Его светлые волосы были влажными, на висках дрожали капли. Пиркс дождался, когда все выйдут, шагнул к нему и взял за руку, разжимая все еще судорожно стиснутые пальцы. 

– Иди к медикам, – сказал он.

Неделю спустя Парвис стоял, опустив свою поклажу на нижнюю ступеньку железной лестницы, и разглядывал застывшую в закатном мареве космодрома громаду. Пиркс неожиданно для себя прибавил шагу. 

За время их знакомства он иногда замечал у парня такое выражение лица – легкий, слегка задумчивый собственнический прищур, чуть обозначенная впадинками на щеках усмешка... Вот и теперь. Корабль принадлежал Верфям – и ему, Пирксу, в качестве командира, – но сейчас весь "Кювье", от носовой обшивки до кромки дюзовых колец, казалось замер здесь только для того, чтобы стажер Парвис оценил его. 

Пиркс вдруг рассмеялся. Если уж говорить об аналогиях...

– Что такое? – спросил Ангус. Он чуть склонил голову набок и совсем стал похож на... Ну, точно. Был такой кот в пирксовом детстве, у соседки, рыжий с подпалинами.

– Ничего. Идем, познакомлю тебя с командой. И с кораблем, конечно.

Парвису был дан час на заселение в каюту и полный обход помещений; он управился раньше. Под ногами не мешался, но все время был где-то рядом, наблюдая, запоминая порядок предстартовых процедур. Пиркс иногда вполголоса что-нибудь пояснял, когда не ругался в радиотелефон и не спускался в трюмы лично проконтролировать погрузку. 

Стартовали в десять и вскоре получили разрешение "Арбитра" лечь на курс. Командор раздал вахты, переговорил с инженерами, сделал записи в бортовом журнале и наконец развернулся к стажеру. Тот стоял, устроив локти на спинке своего кресла, и наблюдал, как по черноте экрана медленно уплывают позиционные огни пеленгующего спутника. 

В последние дни Пиркса не покидало чувство, будто он сделал в жизни что-то очень важное. А прямо сейчас оно усилилось стократно, ошеломило своей ясностью.

– Заступайте на вахту, коллега, – негромко сказал Пиркс. 

Ангус вздрогнул, обернулся и посмотрел так, словно сказанное относилось не к нему. Через секунду он понял и, как ни старался, не смог спрятать улыбку, она играла в его глазах и в уголках губ.

– Есть, командир.


End file.
